


Always Waiting

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Rejection, Sad, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Sometimes, it just can't happen...





	Always Waiting

I hold her hand and smile, feeling my insides churn and my heart slowly being crushed, a dull, squeezing ache. I look into her eyes and see the tears slowly dripping down them. "It's going to be okay, Chloe..."

She sobs and squeezes my hand harder, leaning towards me. I wrap an arm around her and hold her, rubbing her back gently. "I love him Max, I just love him so much..." I rest the side of my head against hers as the tears finally make their way from my eyes.

"I know Chloe, I know..."

_You've always loved him..._

"You two had something good..."

_Something I've always wanted..._

"...even though he's gone, you still have all of those good times between you.."

_...with you..._

"...nothing can take those memories from you..."

_...But you've never loved me..._

"...you'll always have the memories."

_...and I will always have the feelings you don't return._

She pulls back and sniffles, looking into my eyes. "Thank you, Max. You're always there for me..."

 

**_"Chloe, I just... I love you." She looks at me for a moment, a blank stare on her face. "I know that it might be weird hearing that from your best friend, but it's true. I love you and I have for a long time. You're just so... Amaz-"_ **

**_"Stop! Just... Stop." She looks down and holds her arm, my heart shattering as she refuses to look at me. "I don't love you, Max. I don't feel anything for you like that and I never will..." I reach out my hand and she takes backs away from me. "I think you should go home for tonight, you can sleep over some other time..." She turns her back to me._ **

**_I just stand there, feeling everything fade away except the pain in my chest, slowly filling every part of my body. "O-okay..." I slowly put my hand to my side, walking over to the door I grab my overnight bag and spare one last look at Chloe, holding back the tears as I turn back to the door and leave. I whisper under my breath as I go out the door and begin the walk across town at 10 o'clock at night. "Well, maybe being 18 isn't all it's cracked up to be..."_ **

 

I pull my mind back to the present and smile wider, feeling the pain get a little stronger, her beautiful blue eyes staring back into mine, a smile on her face that's actually real. "No problem Chloe, it's what friends are for." She chuckles and I feel my stomach tie itself into even tighter knots.

"So Max, are you gonna have a celebration this Friday?"

"No, not really..."

_What's the point when the only thing I could ever want will never come true..._

"Maximilion, you're turning 21! That only ever happens once yanno." I can hear the smile in her voice and I want to throw up.

"Well, you'll have to come, cause you're the life of the party!" I try my best to laugh and it even sounds genuine.

_I've had 3 years of acting around her to get good at it._

"Oh ho ho, did you really think I wouldn't?" She squeezes me into a tight hug again. "Who knows, maybe I can get you fixed up with a hot guy." I almost sob, trying to keep the tears from getting into my voice.

"Who knows..."

_I wish I could just tell her the truth without her hating me. I wish I could say it wasn't just a dumb crush that went away..._

"Anyways, I'm gonna go cook some food, you want some?"

"Heck yeah! I gotta go wash up first though."

"Okay, take your time!" She gets up and walks out, making her way across the house into the kitchen. I look around, seeing her room just like it was almost 3 years ago. I get up and walk over to the door, looking back to where I came from. I can see the room like it was before, Chloe's back turned to me, the moonlight shining through the window.

_How can being around someone I love so much be so painful every day..._

I turn around again and walk through the doorway, the dead feeling in my chest being the only thing I feel beyond the empty pain.

_If she ever changes her mind, I'll be here... always waiting..._


End file.
